La douceur d’une nuit aux sentiments agités
by Enishi-Haru
Summary: Suite à un défi , voici ma mise en scene du couple Wolfram & Yuuri. Slash


**La douceur d'une nuit aux sentiments agités**

Auteur : Eni avec l'aide incontestable de Lice-Chan, de Mephy pour sa correction, merci aussi à Onarluca.

Pairing : Wolfram/Yuuri

Rating : R / NC-17

**Cette fiction parle d'une relation entre deux garçons avec scènes explicites, homophobes passez votre chemin ! Merci**

I will write a fanfic or drabble with the pair  
Yuuri/Wolfram  
rated  
NC-17  
and including the following words:  
nightgown, food, feather

( Chemise de nuit, nourriture, plume )

Par une nuit calme, sans nuages, au ciel scintillant d'étoiles et d'une lune pleine, le silence régnait en maître dans cette partie de la nuit.

Le château était calme et sombre et ses tours s'élevaient comme les fantômes d'immenses montagnes.

Tout le monde dormait à cette heure de la nuit, sauf le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, aussi noirs que ses yeux, couchant sur le papier le dernier terme du traité qu'il voulait faire signer dans quelques jours.

La **plume** glissait sur le parchemin, doucement, silencieusement, ne voulant pas briser la concentration et la sérénité qui régnait dans la pièce.

Finissant son paragraphe, il se relut et rangea le document pour que Gunther et Gwendal puissent donner leurs avis.

Se redressant tout en s'étirant, il se rendit enfin compte de l'heure tardive. Un bon lit l'attendait, bien que le sommeil ne l'assaillisse pas encore.

Seul son ventre se rappela à son bon souvenir en émettant un grognement, Morgif n'aurait pas pu faire plus de bruit.

Il se dirigea vers les cuisines et y trouva son bonheur sous la forme de fruits.

Emportant avec lui ce qui ressemblait fortement à des poires et des fraises ainsi que de la crème fouettée pour agrémenter le tout, il reprit sa route vers sa chambre.

Chemin faisant, Yuuri se félicita des dernières réformes apportés au traité, scellant aussi la paix entre les mazokus et les humains.

Maintenant, il pouvait commencer à penser à autre chose qu'à la paix et le bien être de tous.

Que devait il faire maintenant qu'il avait décidé de rester en tant que Maoh, qu'est ce que son avenir lui réservait ?

Günther s'était montré intransigeant sur le fait qu'il devait se marier, mais quand il lui en parlait, il n'incluait pas Wolfram, détail qui le troublait plus qu'il ne veuille se l'avouer.

Il entra doucement dans la pièce et déposa la **nourriture** sur la table près du lit, jetant au passage un coup d'œil sur la forme allongé sur son lit.

Yuuri s'assit sur le rebord tout en contemplant le blond. Se rappelant sa première rencontre avec Wolfram, son allure noble et fière l'avait impressionné, mais surtout qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait trouvé beau !

En fait, tout chez son fiancé lui plaisait, même son caractère volcanique, mais il n'arrivait pas encore à dire vers où se dirigeaient ses sentiments pour lui.

Il était son fiancé jaloux mais rien qui ne signifiait vraiment pour lui.

Se perdant dans ses pensées, il attrapa une poire et croqua dedans, savourant sa fraîcheur, puis il attrapa une fraise, la trempant au passage dans la crème.

Il avait toujours adoré les goûts sucrés avec les fraises, relevant ainsi leur saveur.

Au moment où il allait manger sa troisième fraise, quelqu'un attrapa son poignet.

Wolfram regardait d'un air endormi, mais gourmand, la fraise prête à être consommée.

Constatant que le blond ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, il porta le fruit jusqu'aux lèvres de son fiancé, qui le savoura avec une sensualité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Yuuri déglutit en regardant Wolfram déguster le fruit, sans avoir lâché son poignet et, bien au contraire, il avait saisit de ses deux mains, le porteur de sa convoitise.

Léchant au passage les doigts qui étaient encore recouverts de crème.

Le roi se sentit devenir étrange à cette vision de luxure.

La fraise finie, la main libre, Yuuri en reprit une autre, mais cette fois-ci, obligea Wolfram à se redresser près de lui.

Ne se faisant pas prier, tant gourmand de la fraise, qu'avide de goûter à nouveau les doigts de son fiancé, le blond s'installa entre ses jambes.

La **chemise de nuit** était remontée jusqu'en haut des cuisses, et le brun pouvait contempler à son aise les jambes galbées et imberbes de son ami, devinant leur douceur, savourant leur aspect laiteux.

Wolfram était très bien fait de sa personne, et à ce moment-là, Yuuri n'avait qu'une envie, découvrir le reste de son corps, qu'il savait aussi agréable à voir que ses jambes.

Wolfram mangea encore quelques fraises, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Yuuri, tandis que ce dernier savourait ce moment de plénitude.

Avisant de la crème au coin des lèvres de son ami, Yuuri se pencha pour la happer de sa bouche, frôlant par la même occasion la commissure des douces lèvres de Wolfram.

Ce dernier n'osa plus bouger et regardant d'un air surpris le brun, qui, se rendant compte de son geste, rougit.

"Qu'est ce qui te prend, Yuuri ?"

"Je… je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui…je n'aurais pas dû, je suis désolé !"

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu es le roi après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux."

"Wolfram…"

"Günther est venu me voir tout à l'heure."

"Que te voulait-il ?"

"Me dire que je n'avais plus rien à faire dans ta chambre, qu'il t'avait trouvé une fiancée digne de ce nom."

Yuuri n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il ne savait plus quoi dire.

Il avait enfin le temps pour définir ses sentiments, et voilà que Günther décidait pour lui.

Il sentit Wolfram se redresser, et le regarder d'un air tout à fait sérieux.

"Tu ne savais rien de nos coutumes lorsque tu m'as giflé. Demain, je retournerais dans ma chambre, je te rends ta liberté Yuuri."

Le brun regarda d'un air perdu le blond se lever et se diriger vers la fenêtre, y coller le front puis finalement lui faire face, en se soutenant sur le rebord.

"Günther m'a parlé de la jeune femme qu'il va te présenter demain, c'est une mazoku noble, de ton âge. Elle te conviendra parfaitement."

Yuuri perçut le ton amer que prenait la voix de Wolfram, mais préféra se taire, et laisser le blond parler tout son saoul.

Préférant par là même observer celui qui l'avait suivi partout où il s'était rendu, toujours là pour le protéger, le soutenant ou le raisonnant dans les moments difficiles.

"Je l'imagine déjà belle, intelligente, fière, bref, la parfaite noble. Tu te marieras quelques temps après vos fiançailles officielles, un mariage grandiose où toute la royauté des pays voisins viendrait, toute la noblesse mazoku, ta famille, et celle de ta future femme. Tout sera grandiose, mais après tout, c'est normal, tu es le Maoh. Ensuite vous formerez votre famille, avec Greta, je suis sur qu'elle aimera ta fille. Vous vivrez heureux, dans un pays en paix, grâce à toi ! Et puis, il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu es avec Greta, je suis persuadé que tu feras un merveilleux père."

Tout en parlant de fines larmes coulèrent des yeux de Wolfram, il ne voulait plus cacher son désespoir, la perte de l'être aimé. Il avait perdu **Son** Yuuri.

"Je dois être franc avec toi, Yuuri, je t'aime plus que ma vie. Mais je sais que tu ne m'as jamais aimé, je vais retourner dans l'ombre, pour te laisser vivre."

Wolfram se détourna du brun, admirant la lune.

Durant le récit, Yuuri, qui avait baissé la tête au moment où il avait vu les larmes de Wolfram, visualisait tout la scène décrite, et cela le rendait de plus en plus heureux, et surtout serein. Souriant en imaginant ses enfants courir dans le château, avec sa chère Greta qui les pourchasserait pour les s'amuser.

Et lui, les regardant, tenant la main à la personne aimée et chérie.

Oui, Yuuri savait maintenant quel avenir se profilait devant lui, et il se sentait enfin complet.

Redressant son visage, il resta interdit devant la vision féerique qui se trouvait devant lui.

Shinou (1) tout puissant !

Ce que Wolfram pouvait être beau !

Pas qu'il soit moche autrement, mais à cet instant, il donnait tout l'air d'un ange, sa chemise de nuit en dentelle rose lui conférant encore plus de fragilité, la blancheur de sa peau rayonnant au clair de lune, semblable à la pureté.

Yuuri finit par se décider, il était temps pour lui de prendre son avenir en main, et surtout de rejoindre Wolfram.

Il s'avança doucement par derrière, l'enlaçant en reposant son menton sur une épaule dénudée.

Le blond se raidit à ce geste.

"Yuuri ?"

"Je suis désolé Wolfram, je n'ai jamais pris assez soin de toi, comme toi tu l'as fait pour moi. Tu m'as suivi au-delà des mers, alors que tu ne supportes pas les voyages en bateau, tu m'as protégé. Je n'avais pas vu tous ces efforts que tu faisais pour moi, car peut-être que je pensais que tout cela était normal. Mais aujourd'hui, je t'ai fait encore plus souffrir et je m'en excuse. Demain, tout rentrera dans l'ordre."

Wolfram en écoutant ses paroles, savait qu'il n'avait plus sa place auprès de Yuuri, maintenant qu'il savait se protéger.

Il n'avait plus besoin de lui.

"Je...excuse moi pour mes crises de jalousie, dorénavant, nous ne serons plus que des amis. Du moins, si tu le veux bien."

"Nous sommes déjà amis, Wolfram. Et si tu me laissais finir, tu pourrais tout savoir."

"Savoir ?"

"Demain, j'irais voir Günther."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je refuse d'être fiancé à quiconque, autre que toi !"

"Quoi ?"

"Ton récit, le mariage, les enfants, sais-tu qui je voyais à mes côtés ?"

"Je …je ne…non."

"C'est toi que je vois près de moi, et personne d'autre."

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues rougies du blond, qui commençait à se coller de plus en plus à son roi.

"Excuse moi pour tout, j'étais trop pris par ce qui arrivait, cette guerre à éviter, la paix, toutes ces choses à faire pour le bien de tous. Et toi, je t'ai négligé, tu en as souffert. Je ne recommencerais plus. Demain, j'irais voir Murata pour qu'il officialise nos fiançailles."

Wolfram finit par se détacher des bras de son fiancé, lui faisant face, un sourire aux lèvres, le regard du brun était trop sincère pour qu'il ne le prenne pas au sérieux.

Yuuri recula, laissant un peu d'espace entre leurs deux corps, puis, sans qu'il ne l'anticipe, il reçut une forte gifle à la joue gauche.

D'un air reflétant son incompréhension, et son étonnement, il regarda Wolfram qui lui souriait, et comprit.

"Retires-tu ton geste ?"

"Jamais de la vie, je ne retirerai **JAMAIS** mon geste."

"Viens Wolfram, il est temps de dormir. Demain, nous devrons affronter les crises de larme de Günther."

Yuuri prit la main de Wolfram, son visage illuminé d'un sourire heureux, et le blond alla se blottir dans les bras de Son Yuuri, qui embrassa tendrement son épaule mise à nue.

"Wolfram, je peux te poser une question ?"

"Bien sûr !"

"La nuit de noce doit-elle être absolument consommée la nuit de notre mariage ? Comprends moi, que je n'ai jamais rien fait avec qui que ce soit, que ce soit avec une fille, ou un garçon. Et, je… je voudrais être sûr que l'on ne s'engage pas sur un chemin… qui…"

Wolfram posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Yuuri pour le faire taire.

"Rien que le fait d'être fiancés nous l'autorise."

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, et Yuuri prit l'initiative de l'embrasser.

Un chaste baiser, savourant la texture et la douceur des lèvres de wolfram, un parfum de fraise flottait dans l'air, enflammant ses sens.

Tout se transforma progressivement en une étreinte passionnée, désireuse de découvrir ce que l'autre lui cachait.

Wolfram commença à lécher avidement les lèvres de son aimé, celles-ci étaient exquises, Yuuri gémit et ouvrit la bouche, happant la langue tentatrice, la suçant délicatement.

Le blond frissonna et répondit avec ardeur, ses mains caressant doucement le dos de Yuuri, qui enfouit les siennes dans les cheveux de Wolfram.

Ils se séparèrent, haletants.

Le baiser sembla durer une éternité pour les jeunes amoureux, toujours à en vouloir plus, se faisant parfois violence pour démontrer leurs besoins de contacts avec l'autre.

Avec douceur et maladresse, les mains accrochées au cou de Wolfram se détachèrent, pour se diriger vers les épaules pour les caresser, puis doucement agrippèrent la chemise de nuit.

L'entraînant dans leur descente sur les bras du blond, la faisant lentement glisser le long du corps de son fiancé.

Wolfram détacha ses mains des hanches de Yuuri, aidant à enlever le vêtement encombrant. Se laissant guider par ses envies, Yuuri mit fin progressivement au baiser et commença à explorer la gorge offerte.

Se penchant au gré de sa descente, vers la gorge qu'il parsemait de baiser, les mains ne restèrent pas inactives.

Celles de Yuuri avaient délaissées l'habit au niveau des hanches, et parcouraient le dos, et le torse avec douceur et convoitise, retraçant chaque creux, courbures dans un coin de sa mémoire, spécialement crée pour son fiancé.

Celles de Wolfram, par contre, restaient prisonnières des manches, s'abandonnant à cette douce torture, laissant à Yuuri l'initiative de cette nuit, tout comme il ne protesta pas lorsqu'il sentit une langue se promener sur son torse laissant des traces humides et brûlantes.

Il haleta plus fort alors la bouche de Yuuri s'attaqua à un de ses mamelons qui pointait sous les aspirations et mordillements répétés.

Son timide fiancé faisait preuve tout d'un coup d'un esprit taquin, gourmand et inventif, qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, il était vierge de tout relation, et pourtant, ses sens s'enflammaient aux touchers experts, quoi que parfois maladroit.

Sous les assauts répétés de Yuuri sur ces tétons, Wolfram sentit sa virilité se gonfler d'impatience.

Décider sur le fait que Yuuri devait le découvrir à sa manière pour la première fois, il se mordit les lèvres, retenant par la même ses gémissements et son envie de prendre possession du corps de son promis.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque ce dernier se redressa pour lui donner un baiser étourdissant de passion et de sensualité, l'embrassant comme un affamé, pressant son corps brûlant contre le sien, ondulant ses hanches et son sexe contre le sien ; mettant encore plus le feu dans leurs corps.

D'un simple mouvement des mains, la chemise de nuit se détacha des hanches de Wolfram, chutant vaporeusement jusqu'à ses pieds.

Yuuri se recula légèrement, son regard exprimait son envie pour l'autre, Wolfram ne pouvait plus lui résister, c'est encore plus lentement qu'il recommença son exploration, léchant le téton droit tendu par le plaisir, tandis qu'il taquinait le gauche de sa main, puis continua sa découverte en embrasser les abdos, pour arriver jusqu'au nombril, tout en s'accroupissant.

Le blond, dans son extase, avait passé ses mains dans la chevelure de son assaillant, agrippant pour forcer à descendre plus bas.

Yuuri entendait les grognements de frustration de son amant, se transformer en gémissement de plaisir lorsque sa bouche atteignit le membre dressé et en lécha toute la longueur.

Curieux de découvrir le sexe d'un autre, ressentant par se langue tout les détails, il se sentit transporter en écoutant les gémissements de Wolfram.

Il était heureux de découvrir à quel point la sensation de pouvoir qu'il pouvait avoir sur lui, attisant ainsi ses propres désirs.

Oui, il aimait Wolfram, et oui, il le fera sien cette nuit.

Les sens à l'agonie tandis qu'il sentait le souffle chaude sur son sexe, puis la langue taquinant ensuite la tête de son érection où commençait à goutter de son essence divine, pour qu'enfin il prenne sa virilité dans la bouche, délicatement puis pour finir par le prendre presque entièrement en multipliant les caresses profondes.

Yuuri dans son inexpérience, ne se souvenait que de sa propre expérience solitaire, mais aussi le film porno gay que Murata lui avait prêté, histoire de rien.

Ses mains caressaient les testicules tout en faisant mourir de plaisir son fiancé, qui ne pouvait empêcher son bassin d'aller et venir hystériquement.

C'était si bon, pour Wolfram, perdant complètement pied dans les sensations qu'il lui procurait, sentant ses jambes trembler de plus belle comme si elles étaient faites de coton.

Yuuri reprit toute l'érection du blond dans sa gorge, plusieurs fois et en suça la chair sensible de plus en plus vite, se régalant des petits cris de plaisir qu'il arrachait à son amant.

Une de ses mains lui agrippa la base du sexe et commença à aller et venir rapidement, dans le même rythme que sa bouche, sa langue s'entortillant, enflammant son bout si sensible.

Wolfram criait son plaisir, qui ne pu durer plus longtemps. Il se raidit et jouit dans la bouche du jeune homme.

Surpris, mais conscient de ce qu'il faisait, Yuuri avala l'élixir de son amant, le léchant encore jusqu'à ce qu'aucune goutte ne soit perdue.

Il finit enfin par se redresser, enlaçant Wolfram, qui menaçait de tomber, l'embrassant, lui faisant goûter sa propre semence.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé, il l'entraîna vers leur lit, mais le blond ne voulait pas que cela se termine ainsi, pas sans le satisfaire autant qu'il l'était.

Il arrêta le roi dans son mouvement, agrippant le pyjama qui était toujours là, alors que lui était nu.

Yuuri se retourna, le regard plein de question, et laissa faire à son tour son amant.

Avec dévotion, Wolfram détacha un à un les boutons de la chemise, frôlant ses doigts sur la peau qu'il découvrait progressivement, puis la fit glisser sur les épaules, le tissu s'échoua sur le sol dans un bruissement sourd.

Il s'attaqua ensuite au pantalon, qui avait l'avantage de n'être retenu que par une ficelle, celle-ci détacher, il aida le vêtement encombrant à disparaître jusqu'aux pieds de Yuuri.

Se reculant de deux pas, Wolfram pu enfin examiner entièrement le corps de son fiancé, qui avait détaché ses pieds du bas de pyjama.

Sous le regard gourmand de Wolfram, Yuuri prit place sous les couvertures, s'allongeant langoureusement, invitant par son regard à être rejoint.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier, enleva les draps gênants, et à la surprise de son fiancé, le chevaucha, s'installant sur les cuisses, leurs sexes se touchant, se durcissant encore plus à leurs contacts.

Wolfram se pencha vers la table de chevet, ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit un petit flacon ; son amant l'interrogeait du regard, mais ne fit que lui sourire.

En ouvrant la bouteille, un doux parfum s'en échappa, Wolfram laissa couler le liquide dans le creux de sa main, puis d'un geste expert, referma le fiole, pour ensuite la reposer sur la table.

Il enduit la solution sur ses doigts, frottant ses mains entre elles, étalant la substance.

Yuuri commençait à comprendre, surtout lorsqu'il vit une des mains se diriger vers l'entrée intime de son fiancé, il se préparait pour lui, près pour l'accueillir, tandis que l'autre main faisait des va et viens sur son sexe pour l'enduire entièrement de lubrifiant.

S'en était aphrodisiaque, voir le regard du blond se voiler de plus en plus de plaisir, se préparant en faisant des mouvements en ciseaux et des va-et-vient à l'intérieur de son corps, l'extase n'était pas loin pour lui, et il gémit de plaisir.

Se sentant près à recevoir son amour, il se pencha pour l'embrasser, faisant passer tout son amour et son envie par ce geste.

Avant qu'il n'ait fait le moindre mouvement de descente, la voix rauque et base de Yuuri surgit sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

"Wolfram, tu n'es pas…"

"Je t'aime …et je te veux en moi."

"Moi aussi, je t'aime."

Le blond souleva son bassin et il redescendit le long du membre dur, le faisant pénétrer profondément en lui.

Yuuri exprima bruyamment son plaisir. Il n'existait rien de plus érotique que la vision de Wolfram, assis sur lui, le chevauchant avec douceur.

Les mouvements étaient lents, sensuels, calculés pour le faire crier et supplier.

Il s'immobilisa un instant puis reprit ses mouvements. Le blond n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était vraiment en train de monter et de descendre le long d'un désir ardent et dur, qui s'enfouissait en lui à chaque mouvement de bassin et qu'il en appréciait chaque seconde. Wolfram essaya d'ignorer la douleur qui le déchirait et se concentra sur le regard brûlant, le souffle haletant, du brun sous lui.

Il alla chercher ses lèvres qui lui répondirent avec emportement et envie, et une main vint l'effleurer, lui arrachant un gémissement.

Il commença à se tordre sur son amant qui initia un premier mouvement de bassin qui les fit sourdement gémir.

Le brun, voulant faire partager la jouissance à venir, commençait des va et viens sur le membre qui ne demandait qu'un peu d'attention.

Yuuri donna un coup de rein qui fit monter le sang dans les tempes du blond, il sentait l'intimité chaude, humide et serrée, il sentait sa verge tendue qui allait et venait, sans qu'il puisse même contrôler son bassin qui montait et descendait au gré des baisers de Wolfram contre ses lèvres.

Le blond se redressa, posant ses mains sur le torse de son amant, s'aidant pour accélérer le mouvement, prit par le plaisir et la douleur exquise qui déversait en lui la substance qui augmentait ce plaisir physique intense, et donna un violent coup de rein, il sentit ses fesses claquer contre les cuisses de Yuuri.

Wolfram finit par se crisper, poussant un cri de plaisir tandis qu'il se répandait entre eux, vite suivi par un Yuuri extatique.

Essoufflés, les deux jeunes hommes se laissèrent aller l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant langoureusement.

Ils se séparèrent et se sourirent de nouveau, restant collés l'un contre l'autre.

Wolfram ferma les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre celle de Yuuri, qui attrapa difficilement le drap pour les couvrir.

C'est dans cette position qu'ils s'endormirent, heureux et repus.

WYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWY

Le lendemain, Yuuri fit ce qu'il avait promis à Wolfram, ils allèrent tout les deux dans le bureau de Günther, où se trouvait également Gwendal, Conrad et Murata.

Bien entendu, Günther essaya de convaincre le Maoh de ne pas se fiancer avec le blond, tandis que Gwendal et Conrad félicitait leur jeune frère.

Yuuri resta sur ses positions, soit il épousait Wolfram, soit il ne se marierait jamais.

Murata partit en souriant, il devait annoncer officiellement les fiançailles.

Yuuri eut un sourire en entendant son ami.

"Je l'avais prédit."

**FIN**

(1) Shinou : Le premier Maoh, celui qui a fondé ShinMakoku. Il est comme un Dieu chez les Mazokus. Il parle à travers le tombeau d'une vierge pour choisir le nouveau roi. (dixit l'anime) .

Alors ai-je bien rempli mon défi? J'espère que cela réponds à vos attentes!

bye bye

Eni


End file.
